Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening
Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening is a "point-&-click" adventure game in the Pajama Sam series developed by Humongous Entertainment in 1998. It is the second Pajama Sam game where Pajama Sam is voiced by Pamela Segall and is one of the last Humongous games to support 16-bit machines. Trivia *In the UK Dub, Captain Gellatin is named Captain Jelly. *While in the bathroom, there can be an Easter egg found if you press the up, left and right keys while clicking on the toilet. *In the demo, the Save/Load icon is not used. Plot At the start of the game, the player will find Sam on his couch watching Pajama Man, eating Pajama Man cereal and putting together a puzzle. Outside it is pouring rain. All of a sudden, a huge bolt of lightning flashes outside the window and frightens Sam after he scatters all the puzzle pieces. Fed up with all of the rain, Sam must find his cape somewhere in his living room, go upstairs to his attic door, and finally climb up into it. Upon entry, a world on top of the clouds is revealed. It consists of the World Wide Weather corporate headquarters and weather factory, along with a sidewalk and multiple terraces around it. Sam has to go down into one of the terraces, grab a crowbar, run to a loading dock and get in a crate. A forklift will come shortly after, wheel him into another terrace, this time with a glass table, chairs, and a nametag. Sam has to collect the nametag (which acts like a corporate swipecard), walk in to the lobby, swipe the card through a slot (which will subsequently eat it) and walk into the control room where Thunder and Lightning are controlling the weather. Lightning will do a double take over her shoulder and freak out. Thunder consoles her by saying "He's only a child" and asks Sam what he is doing. Sam tries to be intimidating and replies by saying that he came to defeat thunder and lightning, but trips over his cape in the process, landing on a giant red button on the control panel, causing four vital parts to break: *The Snowflake Inspector (of the snow machine) *Y-Pipe (of the rain machine) *Wingnut (of the sun machine) *Velocimomometer (of the wind machine) After rescuing the first piece, Sam will get the news that Mother Nature, an onion, is arriving to assess the damage. After saving the second and third piece, he will get word that time is running out. Upon the rescue of the fourth piece, Sam will be called to the control panel where Mother Nature is about to arrive. Upon arrival Mother Nature is a very mean person, being very rude to Lightning when trying to stall and show her slides from her vacation to Cleveland. When Mother Nature finally looks at the weather monitors, everything is back to normal. Mother asks Lightning how she pulled off fixing it so quickly, and she gave all credit to Sam, her "handyman". Mother leaves, and Sam asks what one lever does. Lightning tells him that it controls the volume of the thunder. Sam turns it up all the way, then lightning strikes, and the credits roll. Characters Main Characters *Automated Snowflake Inspector *Captain Gelatin *Clementine *Dust Devil *Earthquaker *Hero Sandwich *Lightning *Milkman *Mother Nature *Pajama Man *Pajama Sam *Thunder *Velocimomometer *Wingnut *Y-Pipe Other Characters *Andrew Glimmer *Bernie Applebaum *Bill Gate *Brad Carpenter *Carrot *Chairman of the Board *Courtesy Phone *Foster Boondoggle *George Someone *Jersey Langston III *Larch, Birch and Splinter *Pete (mentioned) *Pot of Gold *Rhoda Dendron *Rox *Rudy Beagle *Sheila Zywicki *Snowflake Inspector Detector *Street Cleaning Bar *Vacuum Voices Items Key Items *'Automated Snowflake Inspector' *'Velocimomometer' *'Wingnut' *'Y-Pipe' Other Items *'Apple' *'Apple Core' *'Banana' *'Bottle' *'Can of Earthquake' *'Can of Sunshine' *'Carrot' *'Cheese Giblets' *'Clipboard' *'Coins' *'Crank Handle' *'Crowbar' *'Cucumber' *'Eggplant' *'Hard Hat' *'ID Card' *'Key to Executive Washroom' *'Locker Combination (Birthday)' *'Potting Soil' *'Ribbon' *'Rubber Band' *'Snowflake Inspector Detector' *'Supply Form' Locations * World Wide Weather Mini-Games Pajama Sam in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening contains eight mini-games that provide loads of entertainment all by themselves. While playing the mini-games isn't always necessary to finish the game. They are a lot of fun, so give them a try! *Employee Quiz *Grate Drain Maze *Pajama Man Puzzle *Rooftop Telescope *Shipping and Receiving Computer *Flaker Maker *Test Room *Weather Board *Arcade Level Paths/Storylines Each missing part has two possible locations. * Wingnut: He can be in the drain in the Sun Machine or in the water tank. * Velo: She can be in the pipe in the basement or in the executive washroom. * Y-Pipe: He can be in the vending machine or in Foster Boondoggle's locker * Snowflake Inspector: He can be hiding from the Snow Machine employees or on the roof. There are a total of eight paths. But the number of possible games is pretty complicated to figure out. The number allowed by the game setup is six. But the total number of games that work can be calculated as follows (the main consideration being that Sam cannot get both cheese giblets and Y-Pipe from the vending machine): * If Wingnut is in the drain, there are six possible games (since each other part can technically be in either of its two locations). * If Wingnut is in the tank, there are four possible games (Velo and the Inspector can be in either of their locations - Y-Pipe must be in the locker). Thus, there are a total of ten possible games that work. Only six are actually used. Gallery PJS2iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card AutorunPJS21998.png|Autorun PJS TL HE Website.png|HE Website Icon Pajamasam2boxshot.jpg|The original box art Pajama Sam 2 Box Art.jpg|Jewel case with the Infogrames logo Pajama Sam 2 Box Art 3 Pack.jpg|Box art for the three pack Pajama Sam 2 Box Art Dutch.jpg|Dutch box art (2004) Pajama Sam 2 Box Art Russian.jpeg|Russian box art Sam 2 Lite.png|iOS App (Lite Version) Sam 2 iOS.png|iOS App Pajama Sam 2 PC-title.png|Title card Category:Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Category:Pajama Sam series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:1998 games Category:2012 games